A Million Ways To Say Three Words
by CodenameRedKrystalMatrix
Summary: Various pairings of Metal Fight Beyblade, including villains. Contains no yaoi or yuri.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Pluto/Madoka

 _Dear Diary_

 _Today, Pluto and I worked on fixing beys (I still can't believe he's good now) and we had so much fun together. He knows so much about beyblades; I kinda thought I was the only teenage mechanic out there. Most people would think that being a mechanic was boring, but somehow, we don't think so. I'm absolutely sure that I love him, ya follow? He's just so…nice and mysterious in a way. A supercute way. But I have no idea how to tell him and what if he doesn't feel the same way. That would be… embarrassing_ _ **and**_ _heartbreaking. Maybe Hikaru would know what to do._

 _Until later,_

 _Madoka_

Madoka finished her diary entry, bookmarked and closed her book and stretched. It was getting late and her warm, comfy bed was calling her name. There was always tomorrow to consult her best friend about her dilemma. She yawned and ascended the steps to her room in the B-Pit.

The next day, Pluto paid another visit. As soon as he saw the blue- eyed brunette staring at him, something about his demeanour changed.

"Hey, Madoka," He mumbled.

"H-Hi, Pluto," She stuttered, fidgeting with her clothes.

After a bit of awkwardness, they both settled down to work.

While Madoka went into the storage room for a wrench, Pluto observed a colourful notebook on the counter. Thinking it was just for inventory purposes, he flipped it open to the bookmarked page to update it. It was not for inventory purposes. He blushed very, very hard when he had finished reading _**Madoka's diary entry.**_ The mentioned girl walked in, dropping the wrench in shock when she noticed Pluto's new reading material. He returned the stare. This continued for a while.

"Madoka," Pluto spoke, moving closer to her, "I do feel the same way,"

"Really," She whispered becoming nervous at the close proximity.

"Yes, really," He replied, gently cupping her cheek and kissing her on the lips as they both melted into each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: RyuKaru

Ryuga entered Metal Bey City and looked around. There were quite a few things he had to put to rest here, but first things first, where was that blue haired girl? He could never quite forget her after that fateful battle, and now that he had control over L-Drago and not the other way around, he had a bone to pick with her.

Hikaru walked out of the WBBA building on her lunch break. She got paid for working with Mr. Hagane, but he was very... dramatic. Every day, she missed blading with her friends more and more, but she just couldn't after what happened, even though more often than not, she heard Aquario speaking to her, begging her to battle again, to reawaken her blader spirit. Then there was the matter of the person who landed her in this situation. He terrified her to no end, but as time passed, the hate had lessened and in its place, curiosity had developed.

In a way, she had sensed that there was something off about the way Ryuga used his bey, as if there was a power struggle between him and L-Drago. She shook her head and sighed. So many questions. Hikaru would like to know the full story, but the only way to do that was to ask the blader himself. Fat chance of that ever happening. She entered a café, ordered two sandwiches and took a seat. Life sometimes threw strange things your way.

After she finished her meal, there was time to spare, so she decided to do some window shopping in the mall. Little did she know that there was about to be a surprising turn of events in her life. And it had nothing to do with fashion. As she walked down the sidewalk, unsuspecting, something whizzed past her ear and landed in front of her, making her freeze in her tracks. A red, silver and crimson bey spun. Correction: L-Drago spun. The urge to run seized her, but so did something else. She wanted to see him.

Sure enough, The Dragon Emperor himself advanced slowly toward her, not in a threatening manner, however. Ryuga felt something strange happening inside him. Was he…. nervous? Ha! Of course not. He kept about an arm's length away from her but knew she was intimidated anyway, and wanted to hit himself for it. The reason though, eluded him.

"Haven't you done enough already? What else could you possibly want from me,"

"A battle," The words spilled out of his mouth and he wasn't so sure they were coming from his brain anymore.

"How can you ask that of me? You broke my blader spirit, Ryuga. You know that! I can't blade anymore,"

He stared at her for a second before responding.

"You can,"

Her jaw dropped right then. It would have been comical if this was any other situation. But by some strange instinct, he knew she could beyblade and that she needed to and get over her fear of him. Seriously, where was all this coming from?

"Fine, I'll do it, but just leave me alone after,"  
We headed over to a large stadium normally used for tournaments, but currently vacant.

"3.…2….1….Let it rip!" She shouted as she, for the first time in a while, he knew, launched Aquario.

He grunted slightly and launched L-Drago. The beys spun around the stadium as if sizing each other up before L-Drago went on the offensive, closing in and hammering the blue bey with solid attacks. Hikaru stood frozen with fear, trying to get her bearings as Aquario slowly but steadily lost speed. Ryuga knew he was going to win, but he didn't feel happy about an easy victory. So he prolonged the battle for a bit instead of going for a finishing move.

Hikaru snapped out of it and had an idea. If Ruyga stole spin every time they clashed, she would have to deliver non-physical attacks. The wind could easily accomplish that.

"Aquario, make a tornado," She shouted. Aquario obeyed her.

Ryuga steadied himself and so did L-Drago.

" _That wouldn't be enough to even faze them_ ," she thought. But her mind was working quickly. There were many ways to manipulate wind; it was all coming back to her. She felt excitement overcome her fear. She should thank Ryuga for this. Instantly, she came up with a new move.

"Aquario, Whiplash Barrage," Through their now strengthened link, Aquario understood and the tornadoes became multiple streams of wind that lashed against L-Drago. Ryuga smirked. She was finally blading again, with all her heart.

With confidence, Hikaru shouted, "Aquario, Infinite Assault,"

"Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight," Ryuga countered as blue and red auras surrounded him and Hikaru respectively and the stadium was engulfed in a blinding light as fire and water clashed.

When the dust cleared, Aquario lay on its side while L-Drago spun, weakened. But that wasn't the point of this battle. Both of them knew that. Ryuga caught his bey while Hikaru walked down into the dish to get hers.

"Thank you Ryuga, for helping me find my blader spirit," Hikaru smiled, one that made Ryuga's heart feel extremely strange. He smirked in return. Hikaru then did something that neither would understand till much later. She kissed him on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Masamune/Madoka

Masamune and Gingka were at it again, trying to scarf down as many burgers as fast as they could before the other. Benkei and Kenta had lost track at sixty-seven.

"I'm not gonna lose to you Masamune," Gingka spoke, determined to win (a miracle due to the fact that his face was stuffed with beef, lettuce, etc.)

"You don't stand a chance Gingka. I WILL BE NUMBER ONE," Masamune declared before shoving about three more burgers into his mouth. Suddenly he began to feel woozy, plus his stomach was sending food back up his throat. Oh no….

Three seconds later, the table, the remaining burgers and Gingka were covered in chunky, slimy, disgusting vomit. Masamune leaned back on the chair and groaned, his face a pale green.

"I don't feel so good,"

When Madoka returned to the B-Pit shortly after, a strange, pungent smell greeted her. Also, why was Masamune lying on the couch? She put two and two together as concern began to torment her.

"Masamune, what happened to you? Why are you sick? "

"M-Madoka…*groan*," He muttered weakly, forcing his head up to look her in the eye. She rushed to his side and pressed a hand to his forehead, ignoring the strange tingle that happened every time they came into contact with each other.

"You feel just fine…tell me exactly what happened,"

Gingka, Kenta and Benkei entered, the first with a sheepish grin on his face, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We were having another burger eating contest. Then he threw up…" He stated.

Madoka sighed.

"You and your crazy competitons. Just….go get the medicine," They obeyed her commands, mainly because, slowly but surely, she was being surrounded by a red aura. She turned back to Masamune, who shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"If you weren't sick right now, I would hit you,"

Masamune only stared at his nurse, taking the concern (and anger) etched onto her beautiful face. All for him. He had always been jealous of the attention she gave to Gingka and now that she was finally paying attention to him, even taking care of him, he had to do something.

"Thank you,"

Madoka froze, staring at the Striker wielder in confusion.

"Thank you….. for looking…... out for me,"

"You….you're welcome," she stammered, unnerved at the way he was looking at her, as if there was more to that statement that met the eye.

He struggled to get up, but eventually did so and wrapped his arms around her in a grateful hug, which she returned, feeling strangely...happy to do so. The trio, having returned with the medicine gaped in shock, and then smirked as it dawned upon them what was really happening here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mei Mei/Bao

"Today, we'll master the idea of trust. In combat, it is ideal for one to be able to trust one's allies as well as to establish trust among them for you. In order to do so, we'll practice the Trust Fall. Chi Yun and I will demonstrate," Di Xian explained.

This was something that Mei Mei didn't have much trouble with usually, but this time was different. Earlier, Da Xian had told her to work with Bao, a former member of the Beylin Fist. Not exactly trustworthy in her opinion. And she always felt strange around him, like she had some kind of fever. But back to what Da Xian was saying.

"One person has to stand directly in front of the other and cross their arms across their chest," Chi Yun showed the sight way to do it.

"Then the person behind them puts out their hands like this and catches them as they fall," He easily caught Chi Yun. "If possible, switch positions so that both persons have a chance to fall. For obvious reasons Chi Yun and I can't,"

Everyone chuckled as Chi Yun frowned, blushing and grumbling. Everyone that is, except for Aguma and Bao. Mei Mei wondered at how serious they were.

"Please be focused and take this exercise seriously, because if not done correctly, this can result in injury. Chao Xin will be stationed as a medic by the gong. Begin"

She sighed and walked over to Bao.

"I have to do this with you," The violet-eyed girl stated. Again she started feeling nervous and weird around him.

He just nodded and moved to stand behind her, trying not her stare at her. She tried not to panic as she crossed her arms on her chest.

" _You're not gonna fall, you're not gonna fall ",_ she mentally chanted….and placing her trust in a boy she barely knew, she closed her eyes and fell back.

Before he knew what was happening, some kind of…..instinct seized Bao and, turning his body to the left, he caught her in a dip, sliding his arms around her waist with his left arm and gripping her shoulders with his right arm. Then, there was a long, deep _kiss_. The world spun in slow motion as heads turned to stare, jaws dropped and eyes opened wide. The two, in this strange position, got lost in each other's eyes, faces burning. Eyes spoke the words that mouths couldn't say.

 _I love you…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Reiji/Madoka

Reiji

I fell to the floor motionlessss. My only dream had been to defeat Gingka Hagane and in minutesss, it had been crushed. They led me away to the infirmary and while sssstaring around, I saw the girl, my enemy'ssss friend, looking at me with pity. Why? She had no reassson to, but it made me feel pathetic and better at the sssame time that she did. Suddenly she got up and sprinted towardssss the medicssss carrying me.

"Can I talk to him for a minute," She assssked. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Reiji, you don't have to go back to the Dark Nebula. They'd only hurt you more. You can come stay with us at the B-Pit." She had a nicccce voice and she wasss right, but sssstill...

"Why do you care sssso much," I hated how weak my voicccce wassss now.

"Because you're only human, and you need help,"

I sighed. "Okay"

She gave me a pieccce of paper before she left. The addresssss.

"You are now useless to the Dark Nebula," Doji ssssaid assss I reported to his office ssssome days after.

I wassssn't sssurprised. I was waiting for this to happen. But little did they know, I had a placcccce to go. I went to the B-Pit and knocked on the door. She opened it, ssssmiling at me with relief on her pretty face. Why did I want to touch it?

"You'll be safe here,"

For the firsssst time in a long time, I lifted my head, looked sssstraight at her and ssssmiled back.

 _Time skip_

Madoka

It's been four months since we took Reiji in and now, we're pretty much inseparable. Underneath all that secrecy, he's a really nice, quiet guy. Today, we went going to the arcade.

"Yes, fifty more tickets!" Gingka shouted, much to the annoyance of nearby gamers.

I just rolled my eyes. We went to claim our prizes and saw that somehow, Reiji had two hundred tickets. Gingka and Kenta stared at him in awe while he shrugged. Gingka received an airhorn while Kenta wanted a teddy bear, but he didn't have enough tickets. Silently, Reiji held out some of his to Kenta offering them to him.

"You really mean it?"

He nodded.

Kenta's face glowed with happiness and taking the tickets, he got his bear. As a thank-you, Reiji got a surprise hug from the beaming little boy and the redhead blushed ever so slightly. I smiled at the adorable scene before me. I never thought someone as merciless as Reiji could ever show so much kindness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Damian/Hikaru

Damian raced through streets darkened by night, beads of sweat cascading down his reddened cheeks. He refused to give up, despite the fear and doubts that screamed at him. What was all this for? Power…he wanted to win every single time he launched Kerbecs. There would be no one else as victorious as he was; he'd stand at the top of the world unchallenged, especially by that pest Gingka. Deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice the bluenette he was about to collide with. Flailing and screaming, both fell to the pavement.

"Hey, watch it lady," Damian huffed.

"Me? You're the one who needs to mind his own business," She retaliated, her violet eyes aflame with indignation.

"Why you little…"

"Check yourself, short stuff,"

All Damian could see right then was red. The nerve of this girl. Without a single rational, sensible thought in his head, he launched his powerful Hades Kerbecs straight at her. Her scream of pain would haunt him for many years to come. Needless to say, it was more than enough to snap him out of his rage. Overwhelming guilt rushed in and…concern? He knelt down to get a good look at the girl he had most likely given a concussion to.

She glared daggers at him while clutching at the right side of her forehead, where tiny streams of red ran down her fingers.

"You…you're Damian Hart. The guy Gingka beat in Big Bang Bladers".

Damian gritted his teeth to prevent anything else stupid from happening that day.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Five…maybe six…"

He had been holding up three. Retrieving his bey from the ground, he slung her arm across his shoulders and helped her to her feet.

"Where do you live?"

"Alexander Street,"

And the duo set off on their way. For the duration of the trip, the girl would have to provide directions from her slipping memory to Damian, who found that he… somewhat liked hearing the sound of her slightly slurred voice. Deep inside his head, a little voice screamed at him to bottle up his pride and apologize to her. He ignored that little voice.

Meanwhile, Hikaru found herself struggling increasingly to keep her eyes open; all because of that stupid Damian. But for some reason, she couldn't find it in her heart to stay totally angry at him, especially since he had enough kindness in his heart to help her home. It was kind of adorable; the fact that even though she was about a few inches taller than him, he still held the determination to support her. She bit her tongue to prevent a groan leaving her mouth at her throbbing headache. Leaning just a little more heavily against his surprisingly strong shoulder, Hikaru willed herself to stay awake.

 _It won't take much longer_ , she promised herself, fighting the strong urge to pass out. Glancing at the road before her, she noted that they still had a bit of a way to go, but had way too much pride in her to ask to be carried, or even to simply stop. However, after a few more minutes, her head felt as if it was about to explode and she couldn't take it much longer.

"Can we…stop?"

He placed her to sit on the ground and stood a short distance away. To be honest, Hikaru didn't feel as if she could ever get up again. It felt almost heavenly compared to all the walking she had been doing. But she had to get home. The thought of her warm, safe bed encouraged her a bit and she rose carefully to her feet.

Damian observed that the girl looked even more exhausted that when they first started, so mustering up some courage, he strode to her and lifted her up bridal style. It wasn't that hard, thanks to The Arrangement. She screamed in shock and threw her arms around Damian's neck, causing a mysterious smirk to grace his pale face. A few guided turns later, they finally made it to Alexander Street. Her face lit up in a relieved smile and with some help, she made it to the apartment door and unlocked it.

"What's your name?" Damian found himself asking (and cursing himself when she looked his way).

"Hikaru Hasama. Don't ask for my number,"

Again guilt poked his conscience for hurting her, and her scream once again played itself over in his head.

They took the elevator up to the third floor and an unlocked door later, Hikaru had survived to lie down in her bed again. Finally, Damian Hart swallowed his pride.

"Sorry," He mumbled, staring out the window at the glowing crescent moon.

"I hope you don't do this on all your dates,"

Damian whipped his head around to stare at her, shock written across his features.

"Goodnight Damian," She smiled innocently.

"…Goodnight Hikaru," Damian replied before hightailing it out of there.

She smiled and closed her eyes. He was one strange guy.

Epilogue

Damian bolted upright from the bed, sweat soaked and eyes wide. It had happened again. He had imagined her scream from that day years ago. The guilty regret had lessened over time, but had never completely vanished. Sometimes he secretly wondered if he should be this close to her, lest he hurt her again. Glancing over at his sleeping wife, he smiled. It was almost angelic the way she had forgiven him so easily, how she had let him into her life. Why couldn't he forgive himself? Lying down again, he hesitated for a moment, then wrapped a protective arm around Hikaru's waist and pulled her closer.

"I won't hurt you, Hikaru, never again,"

Subconsciously, she placed her hand over his and tightened her grip. A smile graced her face.

A/N

Matrix: Well! Look who's back from visiting her brother Solomon Grande! A deadly combination of school, Asphalt 8 and EXTREME Writer's Block overwhelmed me, but I'm finally out of the worst of it.

Phoenix: I AM NOT CodenameRedCrystalMatrix (that puny worm). I am THE MIGHTY PHOENIX. She's also down with a case of PVP: Professional Voluntary Procrastination, so most of the stories are going to be things she did in the past but did not upload. ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY PHOENIX!

Matrix: Shut up Phoenix, or you'll be eating those dirty socks of yours. Guys…say hello to my *sigh* biological brother.

Phoenix: I will haunt you for _the rest of our lives!_

Matrix: -_-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sophie/Julian

I could not face anyone after that battle with Damian Hart. I had disappointed everyone. The Konzern family name would be forever tarnished by this event. How could I face those who had once looked up to me for advice and guidance? I chose to isolate myself from all, especially my teammates. I knew that that may not have been the best action for Team Excalibur, but I simply could not look at them without feeling an overwhelming surge of guilt and shame at my weakness.

One of the places I had chosen to haunt was my beloved Hall of Music. The notes of the pianoforte drifted along the corridors, relaxing my stress somewhat.

I was so focused on my practice that I only sensed her presence when she was directly behind me. I allowed the notes to fade away and addressed Sophie without turning around.

"Leave,"

Not to be deterred, she took a seat beside me on the stool and folded her arms in the elegant style that was hers and no one else's. I could feel her gaze boring into me with those deep green eyes of hers.

"I do not wish to speak, Sophie,"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter, Julian. Whether you like it or not, you're going to have to talk about this,"

After a lengthy pause, during which I smoothed imaginary wrinkles on my pants, I finally decided to voice my thoughts. This day was long overdue.

"To be the best-that is always what I have worked towards. To honour the Konzern family name, nothing less than perfection is expected. And Beyblade is no different. When Damian Hart defeated me so effortlessly, I felt as though I had stained my legacy, as though I would be known from that moment on as a failure,"

It was strange to hear these words from my own mouth; I had always portrayed myself as cool, calm and collected. But, I suppose that everyone has their breaking point, and this was it for me. After a moment or two, I felt her cool, soft hands on my shoulders. My heart rate began to accelerate, and I tried my absolute best not to relax too much under her touch. What is this spell that she casts over me?

"Mistakes aren't meant to be scoffed at, simply to be learnt from. We will all make them at some point. You shouldn't focus on perfection; instead try to put your best foot forward and improve yourself from there. We need you to do this, for yourself as well as for Team Excalibur. We can recover from this loss, but we need our leader,"

"You deserve a much better person than this sniveling rat," There was another matter I was referring to, but she may not understand that now.

"This so-called 'rat' has excelled in many areas before, and this should be no different, only that you rise again better than you were before, with a new experience to add to your memories,"

I finally broke down, leaning against her shoulder. It was a bit more comfortable than it should have been for a platonic friendship, but that suited me just fine. I basked in this comfort for as long as I could, knowing that this may very well be the last day she would allow me to be this close to her.

When my tears subsided, I held her gaze steadily, and uttered words I had never thought to say to anyone, much less to her.

"Thank you, Sophie. I am indebted to you,"

"It was merely what I had to do,"

I once again surprised her as well as myself that day. I wrapped my arms around her in a slight hug, filling me with indescribable warmth. After this rare display of affection, we rejoined Klaus and Wales.

"You've had enough of a reprieve, training starts as of this moment," My voice reverberated around the room, filled with a new confidence that inspired all of us.

"It's good to have you back, Julian," Wales smiled "Sophie really worked wonders on you,"

"Indeed she did," I stared at her, wishing I could say how I really felt about this beautiful girl.


End file.
